Zoumitsu Senpuu
by RaInAwAiTs
Summary: Naruto has been raised as a weapon. Anbu captain since seven, he grew up as one of the elite ninja. With an adult mind and a childish personality, he meets his genin team...Rewritimg chapters 1-7
1. Secret Leaf

**Zoumitsu Senpuu**

**Secret Leaf**

I yawned in this boring place called the academy. 'If only they knew. I wouldn't have to do this.' With a sigh, I watched my instructor. I could have taught a thing or two of what he doesn't know. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. People would know me as the demon child or the bakemono. I may be hyperactive and crap, but I'm actually different. In the battlefield, I am merciless, sly, and fox like in every way. Villagers look at me with fear and little respect in their eyes.

When I was little, I don't like to be weak. During my younger days, I was found beaten up in the streets, threatened, glared at for the first few years of my life. A nin with an Inu mask saved me from a certain death in a mob full of people. It was a beginning of a dream being in the Anbu and then hokage.

"Naruto! Name the five hidden villages." Iruka yelled.

I mentally chuckled. Easy, but I'm sorry to say I have to act like a baka. "I know Konoha…..but I don't know any others."

"It is Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, and Suna. Pay attention next time."

The class laughed at me the dead last. He continued lecturing and Shikamaru smirked while Kiba did a thumbs up.

Suprisingly, I already made the Anbu. It is not like anyone around me knows about it. The council wanted me dead, if not a weapon. The Sandaime agreed but he personnally trained me so I don't turn into the Root members. Then, he trusted me enough to send me to the academy because it is required to become a ninja. Most of all to make friends. I don't really want them to pay much attention to my 'true skills' so that's what happenened.

My class mates would have stared at me in shock. Here am I, the Anbu captain(since I was seven) in class.

Today, is the genin test. Yippie. Sasuke, the boy in front of me is brooding again about how mighty he is. I could beat him any day of the weak.

"Class, fall in line. We are starting the test." Iruka announced.

We lined up, one after another. Nervous, excited, and bored (Shikamaru). "Haruno Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi finished her glare directed at Ino. She walked to the front and did a single hand sign. Smoke appeared and she henged into an almost exact copy of sensei. "Did you see that, Sasuke kun!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Uchicha Sasuke." He copied her example and went his way. "Hn."

After my classmates, it's my turn. "Uzumaki Naruto." I watched the silver haired chunin, Mizuki. 'There's something up.' I 'failed' to do a bunshin, trying to see his reaction. Then, I did Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy no Jutsu) much to my amusement. Iruka wiped away his nosebleed.

"You failed!" Mizuki tried to calm Iruka down. "He made a bunshin at least and also henged."

Iruka shook his head. "The clone looks sick or dead. Gomen, Naruto." Iruka stared at me expecting to fight back, but seeing me doing nothing, he is surprised.

I went back to my seat even though I wanted to wring the gay teme's neck for calling me a dobe.

Class is over and students met their parents with shining hiatais. I sat on the swing, quickly looking at the sky.

"It's the brat. He is the only one who didn't pass." One woman sneered.

"It would have been a disaster."

I growled, listening to every word. I am not deaf. 'Wouldn't you want to meet an angry Anbu captain? Disaster enough!' Mizuki walked towards me. 'How entertaining…..'

* * *

I reported everything to the Third hokage. Mizuki plans on stealing the forbidden scroll. "What do you want to do?" He asked, putting his paperwork aside.

"Capturing him using it as bait, of course. The plan is fool-proof, jiji-sama."

Sarutobi sighed. "Make sure he doesn't escape with it."

I grinned and headed for the door. "I am not called captain for nothing."

* * *

I changed my clothes….My horrible orange 'kill me now' jumpsuit. I put on my Anbu gear and my fox mask on. My left arm had a tattoo that is required for every member. I tied an orange scarf on my neck that says 'Kitsune Teichou.' It is so long that it trails around me like a cape. It my unique way of showing I'm a captain instead of a plain cloak every captain wore before me. I made a Kage Bunshin to get the real scroll from the hokage. To take advantage of the situation, I also wanted to learn a few techniques in there.

My clone scanned around for Mizuki while I, myself, hid affectingly in the shadows of the trees. Everything is going accordingly to plan. A certain brown haired chunnin appeared. 'That was definitely not suppose to happen.' I wasn't listening to most of the conversation. Then, Mizuki showed himself. He threw kunai at Iruka who pushed 'me' out of the way. "Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"Naruto, do you know what happened twelve years ago?"

"No! It's forbidden."

"The Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Fourth. The demon is you Naruto!"

"Ehh…Jiji-san already told me. Sensei, I'm going to show you a technique I learned. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A thousand clones intimidated Mizuki and beat him up. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Naruto, close your eyes for a second." Iruka took off his headband and tied it own his head. "You are now a ninja."

All of a sudden Mizuki got up and took his large shuriken. "Take this demon!" Iruka ran towards my clone. 'This is going too far.' I stepped in by using shunshin to get in front of Iruka. With fast reflexes, I grabbed it in mid-air.

"You are hereby under arrest for stealing the forbidden scroll and injuring a fellow citizen. It looks like you are in a bind Umino-san." I said in a relaxed, mature voice.

"Arigato, Anbu-sama."

"No need for the formalities."

Mizuki made a run for it. "Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Body Paralysis technique)."

Mizuki stepped dead in his tracks. "Curse you!" He yelled and then fell over. I reached to my ear and turned on the radio. "Fox to Squad 5. Suspect is located in point S-22. I request that you pick him up." There was a pause. "We will get him in one minute, sir." A woman's voice replied. I gazed at Iruka and my clone. "That is pretty cool!" 'Naruto' yelled. Kuma (bear) and Urufu (wolf) appeared. "Why hello." I greeted.

"Captain…." Wolf said. I could tell she is rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Bring Mizuki to Ibiki. Tell him I said hi."

The thing I hate is reporting the mission. "Mission success. Mizuki has been captured and sent to Ibiki."

The hokage smiled, "Glad to hear it, Kitsune (fox).Now this involves your genin team tomorrow. Please have fun. Keep a close eye on Sasuke though." I bowed and headed home. Shower….here I come.

* * *

Iruka is announcing the gennin teams. "Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." Chouji kept eating while Shikamaru stared at the angry/sad girl. "Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba."Hinata's face fell and Kiba got excited. "Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..." I laughed at the look of Sakura's face. "...and Uchicha Sasuke." There is a loud 'yes.' 'I'm going to be deaf.' I still have to act like 'me' as best as I can around them.

"Wait until your instructors come and get you."

About two hours later, my teammates and I were on the edge. I took some wire and my special teishoku mini bombs. It is mostly used in my pranks. I got the marble looking bombs and set up the trap.

"What are you doing baka?" Sakura watched.

I grinned. "You'll see."

"How could a jounin fall for your trap?" I just laughed.

When I was finished, I looked at my the trap for any flaws. A chakra signature came closer and closer. I sat in my seat innocently. The door opened and the silver haired jounin popped in expecting a trap. He is relieved and walked in. "You must be my t-" The nin tripped the wire. My creations fell on the unsuspecting jounin. With every hit, smoke appeared and something splattered all over him. When the smoke cleared, there are many paint spots all over him. His silver hair is soaked with blue, yellow and red paint.

We cannot contain our laughter including Sasuke. "My first impression of you is...I hate you." Our sensei stated. "Meet at the roof after I clean this off." He poofed away.

"Way to go Naruto." Sakura glared.

**Furasshubakku (flashback) no Jutsu**

_Kitsune was in the Anbu training grounds with a new member, Kame(turtle). Kame stared at the short captain._

_"I'll test your skills using these. They are Teishoku bombs that I made. I will decide if you make it to Anbu." Kitsune tossed a bag to the Turtle who almost dropped them._

_"What are they for captain?"_

_"You can be creative using them. Distractions,tracking since they have a faint scent, hiding, etc. Mostly I will see if you could hit me with one. I'll only give you thirty. You have two hours to get me."_

_"Why so many?"_

_"You'll need more trust me."_

_"Yes, teichou-sama!"_

_In the end, Naruto had to wash his hair two times to remove the sticky blue paint. _

**Kai!!**

I remembered that Hatake Kakashi used to be in the Anbu. He stared at us with an annoyed expression. "Ok gaki, you tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll start by my name, Hatake Kakashi. My likes, hobbies, and dislikes are none of your business. I don't have any dreams or goals for the future." We only know his name. "You pinkie."

Sakura smiled. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are..." She turns to Sasuke," my likes are..." She blushes. "...my dreams for the future..." Sakura blushes and squeals. "My dislike is Naruto." She glares while I snorted secretly.

Kakashi sighs. "You blondy."

I smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and foxes. I hate traitors and people who think they are better than others..." I glanced at Sasuke. "...My hobbies is training, creating new jutsus, and eating ramen. I want to be the Hokage so I could be respected by others and to protect my precious people."

"I see..._the second coming of sensei." _Kakashi muttered the last part. Then, he turned to Sasuke. " Your turn."

Sasuke put his hands under his chin. "My name is Uchicha Sasuke. I don't have likes or dislikes. I don't even want to bother with hobbies. I don't have a dream...rather an ambition to kill a certain man." I raised an eyebrow. Kakashi might be thinking the same thing.

"Tommorrow, we are going to have a suvival test to see if you are 'cut out' for a spot on a team."

"I thought we already took a test." Sakura frowned.

"Again it is to see if you qualify to be a genin and the real test is to see if you make it as a genin. Meet Training ground 7 at 6 am and make sure you don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. Ja Ne." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I shrugged and poofed out of existence, leaving two shocked teammates behind.

I chuckled in my apartment. My bunshin got the information I needed since I had to do an S class mission. I might as well get some extra sleep and eat breakfast because the copy nin is known for being late.

**_

* * *

_****_What do you think? Please review! Also the next chapter will be a different point of view..._**

**_A chibi wolf danced around with a pencil..._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. Unlucky Team 7

****

Unlucky Team 7

Sasuke and Sakura waited for one hour hungry and tired. "Where's Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-baka?" Sakura yelled with impatience. As if he is called on, Naruto walked lazily to the training grounds.

"I thought about making myself breakfast." Both genin's stomachs rumbled. He chuckled at their faces.

"Here." He gave them both an onigori. "It's not much but you will have something in your stomach."

"For once….thanks." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him like he grew another head.

"Do you think sensei's going to be angry at us?" She looked around and took a bite of the rice ball.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No, he will be here in five minutes." When they finished, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo. Gomen, a black cat crossed my path an-"

"Sensei, save your excuses because there is no use in explaining." Naruto pointed at Sakura ready to attack him.

"Hai…Hai!" He raised his hands in defense. "We are going to do the test which has a sixty percent chance of failing. You will get these two bells from me." Kakashi pointed to the bells tied to his belt.

"Why is there only two?" Sakura asked. Naruto is lost in thought.

"The two who retrieve the bells will eat lunch while the other is tied to a post watching. That person will fail and be sent back to the academy."

Sakura gasped and Sasuke was shocked. 'No wonder he told us not to eat anything.' Naruto thought. Then he saw the two's faces. 'How could they be that stupid and they called _me _an idiot! There is no such thing as two man teams with a sensei.'

"When I say start you come like you want to kill me." They nodded. "Okay then…Begin!"

They all hid in the bushes or trees. Naruto was in a tree staring at his sensei. 'I'll just hide here until the time is right. Might as well take a nap.'

Kakashi scanned the clearing. All of a sudden, he sees Sasuke. He charged at Kakashi doing a few hand seals. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." _He exhaled a big ball of fire.

In his place, a log burned from the attack. "Shit _Kawarimi." _Sasuke looked around the field_._ Behind? Above? Wait, maybe… Hands came out from under him. "_Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu."_

Naruto laughed but quickly covered his mouth when Sasuke is buried in the ground from the neck down. The raven haired boy's eyebrow twitched with annoyance watching Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise in front of him.

"Don't rush things Sasuke." Kakashi tsked.

He made his way to the forest. "Hey don't leave me here!" Sasuke yelled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

* * *

Sakura saw Kakashi reading his book. 'Great he didn't saw me!'

"Sakura, behind you." Kakashi said.

"Awaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She jumped and ran through the forest.

Sakura had a kunai in hand ready to attack if she saw her sensei again. "S-Sakura."

She turned around. "Sasuke it's you and w-" She stopped in mid sentence as she saw him. Blood dripped on his forehead as kunai and shuriken were stuck all over his body. One leg was in a strange angle. "Eiyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

You could hear a scream all over the forest followed by a thud. Naruto's belly ached from laughing. 'Oops I think I over did it.' Kakashi thought with a sigh. 'It only is a simple genjutsu.'

When Sakura woke up, she explores the forest. She went to a clearing when she heard a voice. "Sakura could you help me out of here?" The kunoichi stared in shock only seeing Sasuke's head and fainted. Naruto was in hysterics and almost fell out of the tree.

'Its time for me to go in.' He stopped abruptly. Kakashi was reading his novel. "Two down, one to go."

Naruto went down to investigate and saw something shiny by the tree. He picked it up and noticed that it is a bell. "YES!!!"

All of a sudden, a rope tightened around his leg and hoisted him up until he is upside down. He struggled trying to get down with no use. Kakashi shook his head as he walked by. "You really fell for obvious traps." The blond stuck out his tongue leaving a stunned jounin.

He spotted an orange and blond blur run from behind the bushes. "Hey scarecrow-sensei! Do you want your ass kicked?" Naruto yelled in a distance.

'Scarecrow?' Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that sensei. It's true that your name means scarecrow." Naruto stuck out his tongue. Then, he sped towards him. The blond threw a chakra enhanced punch. Kakashi blocked but he winced when it hit him. Naruto is a blur with his punches and kicks. They separated and the silver haired nin put Icha Icha Paradise back in his pouch.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. You should pay attention next time." Naruto held up two bells and shook them to prove it.

Kakashi has his mouth hanging but you can't tell because of his mask.

"Bye..Bye!" Naruto ran towards the forest. He found Sakura still unconscious and put one bell in her hand. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Sasuke who was neck deep in the soil. Naruto threw the bell in the grass. Sasuke didn't see it.

"Need help teme?"

"No not from you!"

"Oh well. I'll see you later."

"Wait…I need help!"

Naruto grinned and pulled him out. "Oh look. I think I see a bell. Kakashi must have dropped it." Sasuke immediately got the bell from the ground.

"It looks like I don't pass. I am going to be tied to the log. I'm never going to get the bell." Naruto sighed, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Kakashi went to the clearing. Sakura woke up and felt like she had something in her hand. "A bell! I passed!" Sakura yelled.

"Looks like I'll be tied to a log…Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked innocently. The jounin had a strange face on. 'I think he gets the meaning of the test. Do the others get the test?'

They tied him to a log. "Do not think about feeding him!" Kakashi said and left in a pile of leaves.

Sasuke and Sakura ate their lunch. Sasuke looked at Naruto and handed him his lunch. "Here, dobe."

"Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed him."

"He helped us by giving us breakfast when sensei told us not to. We owe him."

Naruto had a smug face. Sakura nodded and tried to feed him.

"You three!" They turned to see Kakashi with thunder in the background. "You broke the rules now you should be punished." The wind howled and lightning struck the earth.

Sakura covered her eyes and Sasuke was ready to fight. Naruto frowned in disappointment. "Kakashi-sensei, let me tell you something. We are a three-man team! There was never a two man genin team in Konoha!"

The group stared at Naruto in silence. "He's right. We are a team." Sasuke said finally.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh…you pass." Kakashi smiled. Naruto grinned. Sakura stared and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes!"

"Ninja who don't follow the rules are scum but people who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Meet at the hokage tower for your first mission."

The ropes cut themselves and Naruto's had a claw like hand but then the claws shrank to regular nails. Luckily, no one saw it. "I'm going home." Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time. They turned to leave.

"Ehhh?"

* * *

Naruto smiled. 'I'm such a genius.' He had a pouch for regular weapons and another on his waist for his custom weapons. He wore his Anbu outfit, with a few hidden weapons.

Naruto wants to get a simple A rank mission before he does genin missions tommorrow. Some newcomers stared at him as he went to the hokage office_. Knock-knock_. "Come in." Kitsune went inside.

"Sandaime-sama, are there any missions? " The Third glanced at him and rumaged though his desk. There is an assassination mission in a town near here. Another is spying, there's also an investigation mission, and two track and capture missions. Take your pick."

Fox thought for a second. "The first one. The others take too long. I'll either do it later on or have my subordinates do them."

Sarutobi breathed in his pipe and handed him a folder. " You wanted to be back tommorrow, ne?" Kitsune nodded.

"Boring D ranked missions. I wonder how genin survive this kind of work."

"There wouldn't be anyone doing these missions if there are no genin." The hokage joked. "You may leave. Good luck."

The masked blond opened the door to see Kakashi. He nodded in acknowledgement and left with his scarf trailing behind him. Kakashi stared for a moment before going in the office.

Naruto plopped on his bed after a shower. A mop of blond hair covered his face as he checked the clock. ' Ugh...2:15 am.' He turned to see the full moon. 'This my last real mission...for now.' He added before he fell asleep.

**_

* * *

_****_Is it Good? Bad? I'm thinking of changing it back to Naruto's POV...actually I'm changing it._**

**_Kitsune was doing paperwork as Kame stared at his captain. "I always wanted to ask you something, teicho-sama."_**

**_"What Kame?"_**

**_"Why are you short?" He could hear a pen break._**

**_"None of your business. I'm just...young." Kitsune hung his head. "Does that make me weak?"_**

**_"Gomen, Teicho! You are not! You are a strong captain!" Turtle bowed over and over._**

**_"The damage is done, Kame." Urufu said patted him on the back. Kitsune laughed under his mask. 'They are so gullible.'_**

**NarutoFox/Kitsune **

**Kame/turtle**

**Urufu/Wolf**

**_Please Review! Ja Ne!_**


	3. Double Mission

**Double Mission**

I stared at the _tiger _in the eyes. With quiet footsteps, I walked towards it. "It's Naruto. Target sighted in point A. Where are you Emo boy?" I whispered.

"Dobe, we didn't pick nicknames! I'm in the tree behind you."

"Quiet you guys! Is everyone in position?" Kakashi said. He probably is reading his book leaving us with the work.

"Hai."

"Go after it!"

All three of us got out of our hiding places. I grabbed it from behind but it kept clawing me.

"Does it have a ribbon in the left ear?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. The cat and I were having a wrestling match on the ground. I managed to pin it down.

Kakashi appeared from behind the tree "Mission finding the lost pet, Tora, accomplished."

"It's boring!" I whined. I didn't have to hide that. "…And they call this a mission…more like chores!"

* * *

Tora squirmed in my arms. It looked like it was turning blue so I loosened my grip. I handed Tora to the fire daimyo's wife. She did a death hug to the bundle of fire- I mean fur. I kind of felt sorry for the cat now. 'Damn, no wonder the cat runs away.'

"Team 7." Sarutobi looked at some scrolls and smiled. "I'm impressed with your progress. I'm assigning you to a C rank mission. Any complaints, Kakashi?"

"No."

Iruka is stunned. ""You can't possibly assign it to them this early."

The hokage chuckled. "Don't fret, Iruka. They have Kakashi _'and an Anbu captain' _to protect them." I snorted at what he could be thinking.

The chuunin frowned but reluctuntly agreed. "Here comes your client, Tazuna. You are to escort him to the land of the Wave to finish their bridge." An old man came in with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"How could I be protected by a bunch gaki? I wonder how the blond shortie became a ninja." He slurred. I threw a shuriken at him and it smashed the bottle. Everyone turned to me and Sandaime sighed.

"Watch what you say old man. You wouldn't want to get hurt, ne? You are lucky you have bodyguards." I laughed bitterly.

Tazuna stared at me in fear, as piss in your pants kind of fear. He didn't pee in his pants but you get the idea.

The hokage chucked a scroll at my head. "Stop scaring the client, Naruto-san. We want him to _feel _safe."

"Itai…Gomen, jiji-sama….Tazuna-sama." I picked up the scroll and placed it on the table.

The team was surprised of my behavior and Kakashi muttered something about bringing a leash. "You are dismissed. Naruto stay here." The hokage whispered the last part. When everyone left, we were all alone except….

He cleared his throat. "Iruka I'm going to talk to Naruto privately." Iruka scratched the back of his head before walking to the other instructors.

"I'm assigning you to secondary mission. Are you up for it?"

I nodded. "Good. While you are in the Wave country, I want investigate this person." He held up a picture of Konohamaru. "Oops wrong picture." I frowned but I laughed in the inside. He shuffled through the papers until he found the right one. It had a man with in a white suit. He had a sinister smile.

"This is Gatou. There are rumors that he is terrorizing the villagers and doing illegal trade. Gatou might try to attack Tazuna. If the bridge is built then he won't be in power. So when he succeeds the country will stay poor. See if this is true, if it is you kill him if you have the chance. Tazuna might know about him." I looked around to make sure no one heard him.

"Hokage-sama, doesn't Kakashi-sempai know?"

"I am afraid not. He will know sooner or later."

"I want to keep it this way as long as possible." I bit my lip thinking about what might happen. One day I might not get back from a mission and my teammates will worry.

"You can go now." Sarutobi said. I bowed and left.

* * *

I packed a few scrolls. One is my Anbu outfit, the other ones have food in them. It is only nutrition bars but I'm used to it...right? I laughed sinisterly because Kakashi is being dragged behind me. Let's say I told him if he will be early for a month I'll give him the next Icha Icha Paradise before it comes out (coughfromthehokagecough). Pretty much my pervert of a sensei is looking foward to it.

My team and Tazuna gathered in front of the gate. We headed out of the village. For genin they would be excited for seeing what's outside of the village...for me I'm already used to it. Sakura, as usual, is fawning all over Sasuke. Tazuna watched the two with doubt written all over his face. Then, I spotted a puddle. I'm sure Kakashi noticed too. It did not rain for weeks. I could sense somebody's chakra and a faint scent from the water. Probably chuunin because how they hide their chakra. I looked at Kakashi who nodded.

A shuriken is concealed in my sleeve. I threw it behind me to the puddle. When two figures jumped, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke were paralyzed from being caught off guard so fast. Kakashi went for the one aiming for Tazuna and got him by the neck. I grabbed from behind and winced when his claws cut my hand. Shit. I could smell the poison coating his claws. Using his shoulders, I jumped to avoid the chain's backlash and did a heel drop to the pressure point on his shoulder. The chuunin immediately fell at my feet.

I watched Tazuna and my teammates. "I had a lucky shot...The chuunin felt the wrath of my blow." I did a goofy grin but then remembered I injuried hand. "Itai." I can tell Sasuke is not happy at all.

"We should get Naruto to the hospital." Sakura is slightly shaking.

"Tazuna, you said that there will only be thieves and bandits but you didn't mention there would be shinobi involved. This should be a high B rank mission...at most an A rank." Kakashi mentioned.

"I'm not going to ruin the mission for you guys because we are going to continue it. Even though he kind of lied, he has his reasons." They turned to me. "What are y-" I took a kunai and stabbed my wound.

I bandaged up my bleeding hand which I knew that the Kyuubi is taking care of it. "A quick way of removing the poison out." I grinned seeing Sakura's weird face.

"They are the demon brothers." Kakashi said as he tied them up to a log. I had a pleading look on my face. "Then we will keep doing this mission." We continued to walk to the Wave until...

"Sensei I have to go bad! Can I?" I looked restless.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi sighed. I went to the trees as fast as I can. I got my scroll that had my Anbu gear in it.

"Sucker." I said under my breath when I made a bunshin.

_Switch POV_

Naruto came back from the trees with a foxy smile in his face. "Baka." Sakura said as the group continued to walk.

"There is a very wealthy man after my life. His name is Gatou." Someone in the trees listened intently. "He took control of our country's shipping company and the people themselves. He fears that I will complete the bridge. The Wave country is poor so we don't have enough money for a B rank mission."

"cough,Let's keep doing the mission,cough." Naruto cleared his throat. He smirked.

"Ok we get you." Kakashi twitched.

All of a sudden Naruto threw a shuriken to the bushes. He investigated who was in the bushes. A rabbit was frozen in the spot with a shuriken an inch above his head.

"BAKA!!" Sakura aimed to punch him but he dodged at the last minute.

"Don't be that way Sakura-chan. I thought I sensed someone in the bushes."

Kakashi looked at the rabbit. 'It's not the time of year for rabbits to be white. It could be kept indoors. Maybe it was used for a Kawarimi...Damn.' "Get down!"

A zanbatou whirled by their heads. It hit a tree 100 ft away. A mist nin stood on the handle. He had brown hair and bandages around his mouth and face. "Kakashi. I always wanted to meet you."

"You are Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Get back...this guy is out of your league." Kakashi lifted the leaf band. Naruto stayed calm. 'I wanted to see this guy in action.' Someone in the shadows thought.

His eye was red with three tomoes circling the pupil. "The famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza said. Sasuke stared at Kakashi's eye with mixed emotions.

Zabuza disappeared and reappeared on a lake. "Kirikugure no Jutsu." Fog covered the air and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke surrounded Tazuna. Sasuke is paralyzed from the killer intent. "Don't worry Sasuke I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi faced him. Zabuza was in the middle of their formation. "We'll see about that."

Kakashi blocked the blow Zabuza was going to do and dug a kunai into his stomach. The man burst and water splashed the ground. "Behind you!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half from behind. Then he turned to water. "No way." Zabuza muttered.

Metal touched his throat. "Don't move. It's over." Kakashi said in his ear. "Impressive. Mizu Bunshin. When you were talking it caught my attention while you hid in the mist but..." A kunai touched Kakashi's neck as Zabuza turned to water. "I'm not that easy to beat either." He said behind him.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi who ducked. Using his sword to stop moving and balance, he kicked Kakashi to the water. Kakashi landed with a splash. "Sensei!" The team yelled.

'What is up with the water? It is heavy.' Kakashi said as he float on the water. "Big mistake. Suirou no Jutsu." 'Damn.' Kakashi was trapped by water shaped as a sphere. "Now to take care of the gaki. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Another Zabuza was created by the water. " Putting on a forehead protector and playing ninja. A shinobi is someone who faced death." Zabuza disappeared.

"I know what it means...to kill...to almost die in a mission...getting hardened by every experience of it." Naruto said. "You know your stuff kid. If you end up in the bingo book I'll regard you as a ninja." Zabuza was going to kick him in the face but was then blocked by an unknown figure. "Anbu."

It was an Anbu member who had a fox mask in a permanent grin. He had an orange scarf on his neck that reached his knees. "Fancy meeting an A class missing nin here." Kitsune said. "Sugoi." Sakura said. Still holding his leg, he tossed the nin who is twice his height. Zabuza then turned into water on impact.

"Shit, I didn't know this will happen." The real Zabuza said with one hand on the prison. "Surprising people is what I'm famous for." A voice from behind said. A katana aimed for his head. In the last minute, Zabuza let go of the prison and got a cut on the cheek from the blade. Kakashi is free from the water. "Arigato, Anbu-san."

'An Anbu member?' Sasuke thought. "Cool!" Naruto jumped up. "I won't fall for the same jutsu twice." Kakashi muttered. Zabuza and Kakashi both did the same handsigns in a blur. "Suiryuudan no jutsu!" They yelled. Two dragons rose from the lake and battled the other for dominance. The Anbu op jumped high enough above the lake. "Hatake move! Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!" A dragon made of wind and lightning headed towards the two other dragons. Kakashi leapt in the air as it made contact. Zabuza wasn't lucky and got electrocuted indirectly.

When the electricity stopped, Zabuza was still conscious. "How could he still be alive and conscious?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. Kitsune spiralled down above Zabuza. With the kick, Zabuza was sent to a tree. "Any last words Zabuza?" Kakashi said. Zabuza was about to say something but then senbon pierced him in the neck. Kitsune checked his pulse but there was none. A mist hunter nin shunshined next to him. "I've been looking for him for months now. Arigato." The hunter nin took Zabuza and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"That is not a hunter nin." Kitsune said. "I know. He would have dispose of Zabuza then and there." Kakashi said from behind the fox.

"What is a Leaf Anbu member doing here?" Sasuke interrupted. They cannot see his expression. "I'm here for a misson. Hokage-sama told me specifically not to tell _anyone_." He glanced at the genin.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed that he is as tall as them. 'Is he our age?' Sakura watched him and poked his arm guard. Kitsune flinched and moved his arm in a blur before it can hurt her. A blade clicked and sprang from his elbow. "I advise that you don't touch my gear. It has hidden weapons and they can really poke an eye out." He tapped the same spot and it retracted back to the guard.

'So fast!' Sasuke thought. "Thanks for helping us back there." Kakashi said suspiciously. "Hatake-san, Hokage-sama knows me personally and told me to keep an eye on you guys. I have another mission in the Wave about this..Gatou." The fox whispered in his ear, showing a picture to him.

Convinced, he sighed in relief."Personally you mean?" Kitsune nodded.

"The genin of yours don't really look like they are ready for any kind of mission. The Uchicha over there looks pathetic, the blond looks like an idiot, and the candy head looks like she doesn't have the guts or strength to hurt somebody." The fox chuckled at their glares. 'I can deal with calling myself an idiot.'

"What did you say?!" All three of them yelled.

"I'm doing this for your own good Kakashi-sempai." Kitsune whispered.

"I hate you." Kakashi replied.

"What's up with the tacky orange scarf anyway? I bet any enemy can see you fifty miles away." Sasuke was pissed being put on the same level as Naruto.

Kakashi put his hand on his head. "I would watch your mouth if I were you. It shows his status as captain of the Anbu."

"NANI?" The three of them yelled.

"Stop yelling. Missing nins might hear you." Tazuna put his fingers in his ear.

"It _is _pretty obvious. Is it too hard to notice 'Kitsune Teichou' in red kanji? I don't want to keep us here Kakashi-sempai. I don't want to get noticed either. Ja Ne." Kitsune shunshined away.

"SEMPAI?"

Kakashi and Tazuna kept walking. "I used to be in the Anbu and Kitsune was in my squad once for a mission. I quit the same year he became captain. Happy...Lets keep moving."

'Fox always like to break the rules. He goes from his hiding place and talks to friends. He's still young after all but he can come up with a plan in a miute though not as much as a Nara. That's all I really know about him from Sarutobi-sama. He told me something about seeing his real face will surprise you.' Kakashi just shrugged.

**_

* * *

_****_Kakashi doesn't know who Fox is. In this fic Naruto simply likes pissing people off. Thank you for commenting! Please review!_**

**Baka/idiot**

**Kawarimi/ Replacement**

**Zanbatou/ a humongous sword**

**Mizu Bunshin/water clone**

**Kirikugure no jutsu/hidden mist technique **

**Suiroi no Jutsu/water prison technique**

**sugoi/ amazing**

**Suiryuudan no Jutsu/water dragon projectile technique**

**Rairyuu no Tatsumaki/Lightning dragon tornado**

**nani/what**

**Kitsune read a mission report. 'Ok I'm in the right place...wait a second.' "Dynamic Entry!" The Fox dodged the kick from someone no other than Gai. "Gomen. Your flames of youth is strong for dodging it!" **

**He did a double take on the report. 'The client wants me to kill him of all people?' Gai did a thumbs up and sweat drop under his mask.**

**'FORGET IT! EVEN IF HE GIVES ME A FORTUNE! I DO NOT WANT TO EMBARRASS MY SELF LIKE THIS!' Kitsune thought. "Go die in some ditch Gai.' He turned around and stormed off. Gai cried chibi tears. "That is unyouthful!"**

**_Like it or hate it? Ja Ne!_**


	4. Hunter and Hunted

**Hunter and Hunted**

_Naruto's POV_

"How the hell could a kid our age beat Zabuza?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean the Anbu captain or the Hunter nin as old as you guys?"

"He meant both….I think." I answered. I slipped in without them noticing. I'm supposed to be stealthy except when I wake up in the morning.

"Well in this world there are kids younger than you…that are stronger than me." Kakashi ruffled his hair. "Let's get going to Tazuna's house."

All of a sudden, Kakashi passed out. "Sensei!" It maybe is the strain of using the Sharingan. I carried him on my back which looks weird because he is taller than me. I'm very strong for my age and it felt like I'm just carrying a sack of potatoes. "No good. His feet are going to drag on the ground." I sighed. Sakura had her mouth open. "Close your mouth. You are going to attract flies that way. Are you at least going to help?" My legs wobbled. I can carry heavy things but not an unconscious jounin while walking a long way.

* * *

"Otou-san, when you say you are coming with bodyguards, you come with one of them is nearly unconscious. Are you all right?" Tazuna's daughter put her hands in her hips. "You let the children carry a full grown man on their back!" She turned to Tazuna again.

"Tsunami…" Tazuna laughed nervously.

"I can't move for a week." Kakashi interrupted. He was on the floor and actually is awake.

"We have been tricked. The hunter nin would have disposed the body then and there. When Zabuza looked dead, it must have been momentary death. Which means….Zabuza is still alive."

"Ehhh!" Sakura yelled like it is the end of the world. Actually she would have yelled like that when Sasuke somehow gets a girlfriend. I chuckled at the thought.

"Why are you laughing? This is very serious!" Sakura yelled in my ear. 'Oh god…I wish my ears are not that sensitive!' I nearly passed out cold like Kakashi before.

"We should prepare just incase Gatou hires more ninja." The copy nin went in a sitting position.

"You can barely move! How?"

"You guys will train." The room is silent.

"We train until I get better and don't worry, Zabuza needs to recover too." Kakashi broke the silence.

"Let's hurry up and train now! The more we train, the more things we could get in!" I shouted.

"You are all going to die…." They turned to see a little boy. "You will not win."

"Inari..Don't say that to them!" Tsunami's eyes were full of concern.

"Well…It's true. I'm going to my room." Inari left to his room.

I frowned and looked at the window. "Gomen.." Tazuna said. "..My poor grandson's father was killed by Gatou's men. Everyone considered him a hero."

I got up and went out the door. Silently, I went up the steps. 'Crying?' I didn't have to look in his room to figure things out.

I found a good reason to kill him for all the trouble he caused.

* * *

"We are going to do tree climbing but without your hands." Kakashi had crouches but at least he is helping us train. We are in the forest near Tazuna's house training.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch and learn." I shot back, annoyed with all the questions.

Kakashi walked vertically up the tree. We all watched in surprise. "You focus chakra on the bottom of your feet. You have to put the right amount of chakra to the right area and you have to maintain it. If you know this you will know the other jutsus."

"Yes!" I yelled. Kakashi threw kunai near our feet while I caught mine by the handle.

"Use them to mark your highest point. Start by running." Kakashi walked back down the tree.

We all ran at the trees. 'I already know this stuff.'

When I hit the tree, I 'slipped' off. I didn't expect falling on my face. Sasuke went on but the wood broke when his foot touched. He marked the spot and landed on his feet. It broke because he put in too much chakra and I put too little. I turned to see Sakura who is sitting on the branch of the tree.

"No fair Sakura-chan!" I don't want to lose to a girl _even_ if I do it on purpose.

"It looks like she is better than the guy who wants to be a hokage and the other with a bloodline."

"Hmph." Both of us crossed our arms. I glared at the tree and ran towards it. I went all the way up. 'Dang! I don't want to show I'm better than the teme.' I put a burst of chakra to my feet and slashed the tree. With the chakra, it had the opposite affect and I _flew_off the trunk instead of denting the wood like Sasuke. My back is parallel to the ground so I twisted my body to flip me over in mid air. I caught a branch over my head but it broke at the speed I was going.

'I'm going to get hurt from this height.' A kunai hit the tree next to me and I quickly grabbed it. I was hanging by a kunai forty something feet from the ground.

"You ok Naruto?" Kakashi yelled below. Sakura already went down from the tree.

"Yes!" I frowned. I took out the kunai using my weight to pull it out and fall. To slow myself down, I used the kunai by stabbing the tree. I jumped down when I'm in a good distance.

_Sasuke's POV_

I felt a pang of jealousy as the blond idiot landed on the ground below. Even if he almost died from the height he fell from. I got another kunai from my pouch since I threw it to him.

His legs were wobbly when he walked towards us. "Gomen, I kind of fell out." He grinned.

"Kind of? You pushed yourself from the tree and you used too much chakra." I said but then choked on my spit. I'm worried about the _dobe_?

"You jealous, teme?" Naruto stuck his tongue at me. Sakura hit him in the head. "Say that again to Sasuke-kun again and I'll make sure you'll experience flying again." He backed away and then looked eager to do it again.

"Hnn." I ran to the tree with a kunai clutched in my hand ready to scratch the tree.

_Naruto's POV…again.._

After hours of 'training', we reached the top of the tree. 'The thing that I did earlier is awesome! That could really be useful in jumping very high!' I nearly dropped Sasuke who was leaning on my shoulder thinking about it. We are exshausted from tree climbing.

We barged in the door seeing everyone eating. "I really hope you saved some for us!"

Sasuke sighed and took his seat. I dug in literally. We ate seconds…thirds..and maybe fourths. There was one more piece of fish. I tried to grab it using my chopsticks but Sasuke grabbed it at the same time.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" I glared at him.

"I touched it first!"

"I don't care I'll eat it!"

"No I want to eat it."

Sakura took it from both of us. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot with you blocking my way!" We barfed from eating too much. "If you eat too much you'll puke guys!" Sakura slammed the table with her fist but then the table fell. "S-sorry!" Sakura said trying to pick up the table. I sighed and put the legs where they belong.

"Sakura you should watch what you are doing." Kakashi said.

"Hnnn…" Sasuke glared at me.

"We should train more so we could get stronger and beat Zabuza!"

"Why do you bother to try so hard?" Inari stood up.

"Huh?" I looked at him questionably. "You mean arguing with him?"

"No I mean why do you bother to train if you will die? You are no match for Gatou's men."

"Whatever kid I'm not like you." I lied my head down on the table so my face isn't showing.

"What do you know? Don't you know how hard life can be?!" He is nearly crying when I raised my head up. I stared at him with anger apparent in my eyes.

"Are you going to keep being a scaredy cat all day and cry?!" I gritted my teeth.

"Naruto enough!" Sakura yelled. I stared at her with cold eyes which made her shut up.

I stood up and bent at his level. "You don't know anything about me either…" Inari was scared at my change of attitude. "…because I'm different from you." I whispered in his ear and headed outside.

I sat in my bed. My team left because I overslept. I didn't want to go this early in the morning even if I am in the Anbu. I am in my Anbu gear but without my mask. I shot up from a sudden chakra signature and another one. "Zabuza…maybe the mist Hunter nin!" I could sense them as far as the bridge. I jumped from the window not bothering to put my mask on. I put it in my pouch and jumped from branch to branch.

I remembered something. 'I left them alone!' "Kage bunshin!" My clone had my orange clothes. We grabbed each others hand and use each other to switch directions.

_Switch POV_

"Kyyyyaaaa!" Inari heard his mother scream and ran downstairs. He saw his mother on the floor with two men surrounding her. "Run!" Tsunami screamed.

"Should we kill him?" One of them unsheathed his sword.

"Wait if you touch one hair on my son, I'll kill myself!" She said.

"Damn, I wanted to kill something."

"Just kill a rat our something."

"You're no fun." The other sheathed it again.

Inari cried but then wiped his tears. "Stop! Get away from my mom!" He yelled.

The two men got out their katana. "Let's kill the brat!" They charged at him.

When their swords were an inch from his head, Inari disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Naruto in a strange outfit. "Naruto."

"Sorry for the delay." He grinned to cheer him up. "Thanks for distracting them. I managed to get your mom out of there." He gestured to her lying on the floor.

"You! You are going to di-" The two samurai froze up when he turned around. "Anbu!"

"Scaredy cats." They heard from behind them to see him with a katana in his hands. With one slice, the two collapsed dead. Naruto sadly looked at them and then walked towards Inari.

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure." Inari forced it out.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You are strong Inari…very strong." Naruto ruffled his hair. Inari cried.

"I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore….now you are going to make fun of me again." Inari wiped his face.

"Sometimes you cry when you are happy so that's okay." Naruto put his hand in his hair and turned to the direction of a fight.

* * *

Sasuke had a kunai in hand. The hunter nin surrounded him with ice mirrors and attacking him with senbon left and right. 'I don't know how long I can hold this! He is so fast! When I tried to use a fire jutsu, it didn't melt the ice.' Another wave of needles came towards him. When nothing came, he heard the clatter of them falling. He saw orange in front of him. "Naruto?" Sasuke breathed.

'I'm so glad I changed before I left!' "Do I have to save you again teme?" Naruto grabbed the senbon coming at him. Then it hit Sasuke in the neck. He collapsed. He checked his pulse and gritted. 'He's not technically dead but it gave him momentary death. At least I don't have to hold back.'

Naruto picked Sasuke up and shunshined out of the mirrors. He left him outside and went back to the hunter nin. Sakura ran to Sasuke's body and she cried in his chest. Kakashi fought Zabuza in the mist.

"I don't want to call you hunter nin so what's your name?" Naruto dodged some needles.

"My name is Haku." He appeared in another mirror throwing more senbon.

Naruto took shuriken out of his pouch and threw them at them. They both parried each other.

"You are fast!" Naruto's hand was on his custom weapons pouch.

"Yes but to me it looks like you are in slow motion." Haku held senbon in his fingers.

"Let me tell you something! I could see you in slow motion too." Naruto grinned. They vanished and you can hear metal hitting metal. Shuriken and senbon fell in the ground. They reappeared panting.

"How did you find me?" Haku said.

"I used my Teishoku bomb to mark you." Haku noticed a yellow paint spot on his foot. "It is kind of like Yondaime's technique but I follow you by scent _and_chakra."

"……"

"I can tell you don't want to kill me."

"….That's a lie!"

"You were the one who was picking herbs while I was sleeping in the tree yesterday."

"!"

"You didn't notice?"

"…."

"You didn't want to bother me?"

He threw more senbon but they actually hit their mark. "Forget it! This is getting annoying!" Naruto's right hand had faint red chakra surrounding it and his fingernails grew sharp and claw like.

"Take this!" He slashed the mirrors with his claws and they shattered at his touch.

Haku frantically transferred to other mirrors. Naruto finally cornered him and punched the mirror. When it broke to pieces, Haku was in mid air. The punch continued and hit him in the face. 'This power!'

Haku went flying several feet away with shards of ice and porcelain littered the floor. He landed with a crack. Naruto wiped sweat on his forehead. Haku stood up and the last few pieces fell. He had a girlish face and has dark brown eyes. He wiped blood from the side of his lips with his sleeve. "You are strong. Is it to protect your friends? Or for your own amusement?"

Naruto bit his lip. "To protect my friends….but before…" His hand turned back to normal and he winced when blood dripped on his fingers. 'Damn...my side affects..."

"Very well…Kill me………" Brown eyes stared at blue.

* * *

**_In truth I didn't decide. I know we need some pairings so... let's vote! I AM NOT DOING YAOI! Thanks alot for telling me!_**

**Sakura **

**Hinata**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**OC**

**_If there are other characters tell me. _**

**Kame watched Kitsune with sparkles in his eyes. "You are amazing teichou!"**

**"In what?" Kitsune lifted his mask until his mouth is seen. He stuffed it with noodles.**

**"You are good at eating ramen like Kakashi-san is good at reading porn."**

**A vein popped in his forehead. "What's so good about that? You compare me with that baka?"**

**"It is something that you guys will die for." Kame said. **

**"It is so not true. I know what you are good at." The captain put money on the counter. **

**"What?"**

**"Target practice!" Kitsune dragged the turtle to the private training grounds. You could hear yelling and the villagers sweat dropped.**

**_Please review! Ja Ne!_**


	5. True Devil

**True Devil**

Naruto stared at him in shock. "Are you really willing to throw away your life?"

"I'm not of any use to Zabuza-sama anymore. I'm a broken tool." Haku merely said.

"Don't think like that…..but I will kill you for hurting my friend." Naruto sent a wave of killer intent. He put on gloves with metal tips on the fingers which made it look like claws. He made hand signs with one hand.

"How? I thought I'm the only one who knows it. What are the claw things for?" Haku watched stunned.

"Um…Actually it is my first time so I just watched you. None of your business. _Raikyuu!_" A ball of lightning formed on his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes because he noticed the attack is exponentially weaker.

"I think you need more practice."

"Shut up." He threw it at him and sparks flew. 'I will always wear these when I'm in Anbu but I might get noticed.'

The ball was a foot away from his face. Chirping is heard in the other side of the field. "Zabuza! I'm sorry but I don't want to die yet." Everything happened in a second. It started from Naruto throwing the lightning ball to Haku going to the other side of the bridge.

Kakashi charged up an attack called the Raikiri and headed towards the immobile Zabuza. Blood splattered everywhere when the raikiri hit someone. A hand protruded out of Haku's back as it sparked occasionally. "Gah!" His blood fell on the ground like rain.

Zabuza laughed sinisterly, "Good job Haku."

"Shit." Naruto uttered. 'He is already dead.'

Zabuza's sword was about to slice both of them until Naruto blocked the sword. The metal tips of his gloves kept him from getting cut by it. "Pathetic. Haku risked his life for you….yet you laugh!"

Kakashi looked stunned but then went a safe distance and laid Haku down. He disappeared and from behind Zabuza he slashed him with a kunai. Kakashi backed away and Naruto stood next to him. "Your arms are useless." Zabuza's arms hang limp.

"You're pathetic. You got your ass kicked." They turned to see Gatou. Naruto growled, "We have to kill you. You freaking bastard."

Gatou just laughed. There were an army of thugs behind him. "The demon of the mist? Ha! You are just…a cute little devil. Blondy there should know your place."

Gatou saw Haku's body. "You squeezed my arm until it broke bastard." He kicked him in the face. Naruto snarled ready to claw him but Kakashi grabbed him. "Look at the numbers."

"I know..." He seethed. "...but I still want to beat his ass."

"I have no reason to fight you anymore."

"You Zabuza! Why don't you do any thing!?"

"He is dead." Zabuza's gaze was on Gatou.

"Haku trusted you…he respected you…he gave his life for you… but you just stand there feeling nothing!" Naruto yelled. His bangs hid his eyes and he cried.

"Kid..don't say anymore." Zabuza had tears in his eyes. "It pained him to fight you guys. Give me a kunai." Naruto tossed him a kunai.

Bandages fell from his face. Naruto flexed his hands when he wiped away his tears. 'I'm not a tool. I'm a shinobi of the Anbu force!' His metal tips clinking as they touch each other. "Need help?"

"Sure kid, but leave the bastard to me." They rushed at the army with blinding speeds. Naruto sliced one man and used the other hand to block a sword. Zabuza slashed men left and right. The numbers were decreasing rapidly. Gatou stared fearfully at Zabuza. Sword and weapons stuck out of him like he came from hell.

He stabbed him in the stomach. "You and I are going to hell together."

With quick movement, Gatou's head flew from his body. Naruto grinned as his hand went through a man's chest. "It is over." He was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Thanks.." Zabuza fell from the multiple weapons on his body.

"You killed our meal ticket!" "You must die!" The thugs yelled.

'Shit. Naruto…' Kakashi was about to intervene but then an arrow stopped them in their tracks.

They turned to see the villagers with weapons in hand. Inari was in the front with a bow.

"Naruto-niisan! A hero comes in the last minute." He grinned. Naruto imitated his grin.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu." Kakashi and Naruto said as fifty appeared. The army ran like cowards.

"Let's get out of here!" They jumped off of the bridge and into the water or went in the boat.

"Yes!" The crowd cheered. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza's body.

"Kakashi…I want to see his face one last time." He didn't move.

"Sure." Kakashi muttered as he carried him.

_Naruto's POV_

I listened to their conversation. Something cold hit my face. "It's snowing."

I walked over to Zabuza and Haku. "Thanks Kakashi. Kid…."

He turned to me. "I know we swordsmen have to be buried with our swords but….I want you to have my zanbatou." I looked at him with disbelief but then grinned. I lifted it up from the snowy ground.

"I'll take good care of it. I promise." I said with a smile.

"Good…." Zabuza turned to Haku. "I wish I …could be in t…the same place…as you." He went limp. I swung the zanbatou and strapped it on my back. "Let's bury them together."

I went to Sakura who is crying in Sasuke's chest. With I frown, I removed the needles in his neck. All of a sudden, he came back to life. "Sakura…y-you are heavy."

She gasped, "Sasuke!" Sakura squeezed him in a hug. Tazuna smiled.

"Y-you're hurting m-me." Sasuke then got alert. "What happened to the boy?"

"Haku is dead. Zabuza is too." I scowled.

"Did you kill them?" Sasuke noticed the sword on his back.

"No.. Kakashi killed Haku. Zabuza died from multiple injuries."

"Why do you have his sword?"

I chuckled sadly. "He gave it to me when he was about to die."

He glared at me but I don't care.

After they paid respects to the two, we were about to leave. Inari was crying and what surprised me the most is that tears are forming in my eyes. 'Huh….Urufu…Kame…and Kuma are going to laugh at me right now.'

"Bye..Inari!" I left with a smile. I ran to catch up with Kakashi and my team.

"_What should we call the bridge Tazuna?" A man asked._

"_We will call it the Great Naruto Bridge for all the courage he brought to us." Tazuna smiled._

_Inari still cried, "I hope he visits soon."_

I made up with an excuse to why I am strong. It's pathetic….

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_I sighed. Sasuke is getting on my nerves with question. Sakura followed his lead and Kakashi…well..is being Kakashi listening to our conversation. _

"_Damn! Stop pestering me!"_

"_We just want to know why you are strong enough to kill those thugs!"_

"_For the second time! The fox captain knocked me out and henged into me. When I came back, I found you guys and he disappeared. Zabuza gave me his sword because he thought I'm him. I'm planning to give it to jiji-san to give it to him."_

"_Oh.." Sakura glanced at me._

"_Hnnn….Dobe." Sasuke lost his interest. 'Baka.' I thought with a sigh._

_Kakashi is still reading his book. I can tell he is not as stupid as the others._

_Kai!_

I am dressed up as an Anbu member. I slipped my claw tipped gloves on (almost like the demon brother's only smaller). 'It was a big risk that I put these on before. I just got these and I wanted to test them out. It actually was very good with lightning jutsu and regular combat. I really like them!' I smirked. I wrote, "Don't forget to thank Tenten later."

The zanbatou is on my bed. I picked it up and tied it next to my katana on my back. Then I tied my scarf around my neck. Last but not least I put my Kitsune mask on.

We just got back from the mission. Kakashi decided to give us a break from training today and tomorrow. Sadly, I don't have a vacation.

I shunshined out of my apartment and to the Hokage office. Sarutobi was caught by surprise.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." I started to pick up the papers from the gust of wind.

"You are here to give me your report of your mission?"

"Hai." I started to feel slightly tired from carrying the zanbatou. I need to practice with it and one handed signs later.

"Ok, the mission was a success, correct?"

"Hai. Gatou really did make their lives miserable. It really pissed me off. I didn't kill him though. Zabuza of the mist did it. He beheaded him. You heard Haku from Kakashi right?"

"Yes I've heard…" The Sandaime sighed. "Anyway does anyone know you are in the Anbu yet?"

"No..they suspected my strength but then I told them the captain henged into me."

"I see. I prefer that you tell Kakashi. I'm giving you permission but it is your choice. He may understand what you are going through."

I thought about it. Telling someone? It is a good idea to tell your sensei who was an Ex-Anbu op. It is a bad idea to tell your teammates that will babble about it and not comprehend that it is a secret. They won't know that it is a very important to hide his identity. I might tell them later when I trust them more. "I will tell Kakashi when I see him."

"Very well…Anything else?" I shook my head. "You are dismissed."

_Switch POV_

Naruto decided to train in training grounds 7. He is lucky no one is there because he is in his Anbu uniform. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu." Five other figures appeared in the smoke. They had the same outfit as him only they carried different weapons. One has a katana, another has a tanto, the third has chakra blades like Asuma, the fourth has a spear like weapon, and the last just has his gloves as a weapon.

Naruto has his zanbatou. He charged at them head on. He tried to slice all of them at once but the one with claws jumped on the sword. He tried to attack his face and Naruto ducked. He kicked him upwards and tried to slice him in mid air. He hit his mark and the clone disappeared. The other Kitsune used his spear at the chest but Naruto blocked it. He spun the zanbatou around and around above his head. It beheaded his clone and it poofed out of existence.

Naruto dodged to the left when a tanto tried to slice him in half. The blond used the sword to slow down his movements. He used it as support and kicked him in the head enough to get a concussion. It poofed out of existence. The two left double teamed on him. Naruto parried both and pushed them away. The one with the blades sliced Naruto in the chest. He grabbed the clone's arm and brought down the sword from his sword on the right. It looked at him in shocked and disappeared. Naruto backflipped from the katana. He leapt in the air and spun with the zanbatou in both hands. The katana was sliced in half and the tip fell in the grass.

The clone dodged the blow but he can't tell if he is angry. The katana user brought it from the right. Naruto avoided it but you could see a scratch on his mask. "Dammit, I have to get another one!" The blond yelled at the clone.

"Gomen…" It said.

"You lowered your guard!" Naruto sliced the clone from above and it disappeared into smoke. The blond sighed and strapped it back on his back. 'I still have bad form…but my power us good.' He got the information from the clones. "Now for the one handed signs." Naruto made a bunshin to watch him while he does it.

He did each of the hand signs with his left hand. When he got it down, he started with an easy jutsu. Naruto inhaled and lifted his mask. "Katon: Endan!"

A stream of fire went out of his mouth. He stopped the stream. "Wow you got it in your first try!" The bunshin said.

"Ok then, I'm doing Teppoudama." The bunshin paid close attention to the fast hand signs.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Naruto spat a large amount of water in a sphere. He wiped water off of his mouth and put his mask down. "Sugoi! You forgot to place your thumb there in your horse sign. Other than it losing its shape slightly, it's cool!"

"Whatever…Disperse."

The bunshin poofed out of existence. Naruto then did the jutsu again. It was a perfect sphere.

'Yes.'

"What are you doing here?" He turned to see Kakashi.

"Sorry, Kakashi-senpai. I was about to leave." Kitsune changed his voice. He was going to leave but he felt a hand on the shoulder.

"You are not going anywhere. I'm just going to ask you some questions."

"Nani." He just said.

"Were you on the bridge?"

"Hai."

"Can I ask why?"

"Sources told me Gatou is there."

"I'll tell you a secret. Guess what I found in Naruto's bag?"

"Nani." In his mask, Naruto turned white.

"There was a frog wallet full of money and I used it to buy some things like Icha Icha Paradise and..."

"You…You what! That took a lot of-" Kitsune stopped what he was saying. 'Shit.'

"I may be reading my books but I'm not dumb….Naruto."

"I don't have any more secrets to keep from you." He took out his mask.

"I didn't take any money from your wallet though."

"What a relief." Naruto then blushed. 'I should have hid my frog wallet...'

"I don't know why Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice your blond hair and your height." He chuckled.

"That's what they get for calling me baka. Don't tell anyone Kakashi-senpai."

"No I won't. Stop calling me senpai. You sound like Tenzou."

"Arigato sensei. Can you cover for me when I'm out?"

"Yes. Use a bunshin when you are out for a while."

"Arigato." Naruto grinned.

_**

* * *

**__**Thanks for voting! I'm adding Tayuya in the mix! I'm sorry I can't do Haku.**_

_**(1) because he is a boy in this fic (2) he just died with Zabuza :-( **_

_**Tenten/1**_

_**Sakura/0**_

_**Ino/1**_

_**Hinata/2**_

_**Tayuya/1**_

_**Oc/2**_

**_Katon:Endan/ Fire element: Fireball_**

**_Suiton:Teppoudama/ Water element: Bullet_**

**_Raikyuu/ Lightning ball_**

**Urufu carried her captain to the infirmary in their headquarters. "What is wrong with him?" Kijuuki looked for wounds on him.**

**"No he is not hurt." Urufu said.**

**"Nani? Is he sick?"**

**"No!"**

**"Nani?"**

**"He fainted from the sight of paperwork." Urufu punched Kitsune in the head. "Now he needs you!"**

**"Itai! Does this mean I have a day off?" Kitsune asked innocently.**

**"Hell no..."**

**Kijuuki/ Crane**

**_Please review! Ja Ne! XP_**


	6. Project: Konoha

**Project: Konoha**

Naruto yawned in his desk. After his encounter with Kakashi, he decided it would be fine if he knew. Tommorrow is team missions again so Naruto decided to relax in the peace and quiet of Anbu HQ until…

"Hokage-sama, told me to give this mission to you." Urufu had a file in her hand.

"What's the rank?" Kitsune sighed.

"He called it a 'SS rank mission.'" She tossed the file over to her captain.

Kitsune stared at the paper. "NANI?! THIS IS A MISSION?!"

"I'm sorry. It's personal. What's your plan, teichou?"

He stood up from his chair. "Kuma and Kame has a day off so I trust you to help me. You will hide in the shadows and I will personally watch him."

"There are other members in the Anbu. Why me? What do you mean personally?"

"The other members wouldn't even take this job. Anyway, the ones who like to do anything are either off or in a mission. I will not wear my Anbu gear or mask when I watch him. I'm a kid too so I'll relate to him well. Damn, I know I follow hokage-sama's orders but this is ridiculous."

"Hmmm…"

"You are dismissed. Meet in the hokage office at noon."

"Hai!" Urufu turned and went out of the door.

Kitsune skimmed through the pictures. 'Pretty much…we have to babysit the hokage's _honorable _grandson. Troublesome kid.'

_Naruto's POV_

We are in the hokage's office and Urufu apparently never seen what I look like before. She still respected me, a kid and the jailor of the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Don't worry teichou. I don't hate you for anything." Urufu said.

"Arigato, Urufu."

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "He will be coming any minute. Urufu, you can start by going now."

She nodded and disappeared in thin air.

"Why didn't you let genin do this mission?"

"You can't just do A and S rank missions. You may be strong but you are still a kid. You must do normal things your age. Besides that, it is for _his_ own good…."

"I'm ok with it." I lied. Deep down I'm beyond annoyed.

"Don't worry. You'll benefit from this."

"Jiji-sama, everything you say has a hidden meaning in it. Whatever…How am I going to keep an eye on the brat?" I said.

"It's pretty easy. He will just follow you like a puppy. You'll see. Konohamaru is coming in 3….2…1."

A boy burst into the room with a kunai in hand. "Fight me, jiji-san!" He ran towards is grandfather but then tripped on his long scarf. _Thud!_ My sweat dropped and can tell Urufu is snickering.

"Hey you! You tripped me!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I didn't have to move. You just tripped. It's not my fault you're a klutz" I put a finger in my ear.

"That's the Third's grandson!" Ebisu barged in.

"I'm not that dumb, _asshole_." I spat. "Do you enjoy stating the obvious?"

"Why you!"

The hokage sighed. "Don't do anything stupid, Naruto."

"You tripped me!" Konohamaru yelled. I grabbed him by the scarf.

"Will you shut up?!"

"Go ahead punch me!" He smiled taunting me.

I give a good punch to the top of his head.

"Itai…You weren't supposed do that!"

"You asked for it moron!"

"NANI?" The tutor yelled.

We continued bickering until I cooled down. I then turned to the Sandaime. "I apologize jiji-sama. I'm going."

"20 percent from his father…the rest of his attitude from his mother." Sarutobi muttered to himself. I raised an eyebrow. Is he talking about me?

* * *

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This is easier than I thought. I walked by a fence and I saw one part in particular that is sideways. "Konohamaru…"

He dropped the 'camoflage' with a smile. "Impressive…"

I almost fell on the road. "Eh?"

"Boss! Can you teach me Oiroke no Jutsu that you defeated jiji-san with?"

I stared at him. I didn't use that technique only in emergencies. "I used that technique in my early years when your grandfather taught me."

"Sugoi! You were trained by him? Teach me!" I don't think it'll hurt to do it.

"No I'm not going to teach you that unless…."

"Unless?"

"….You keep that a secret. I don't want anyone to know I was taught by the Third." You are going down old man!

"Promise!"

I'm sorry Urufu…. "I use it against perverted people 'like the famous Toad Hermit.'"

"Uh huh!"

"Oiroke no jutsu." I transformed into a beautiful naked girl with smoke covering the private parts. Then, I dispelled it. Konohamaru looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"You better not turn into a pervert." I scratched my face hiding my blush. Urufu is going to kill me. She's going to murder me one day.

"Your turn."

"Henge!" He turned into a…man? Woman? I glared at him. "No way! More beautiful and slender." Konohamaru turned back to normal.

A giant rock hit me in the head. "Itai…"

"What?"

"Nothing." I wiped a tear from my eye. I could feel a glare burning me on my back.

* * *

We sat on a log. "Here." I gave him a can of soda.

"Thanks.." Konohamaru took it but he still stared at the ground.

"Why do you want to beat your grandfather so badly?"

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the village. The villagers only see me as the honorable grandson and they don't call me Konohamaru. That's why I want to be hokage because they don't see me as me."

I grinned. "You have the same dream as me." Then it faded. "Do expect it to be that easy?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong! You have to work hard and get yourself stronger to protect the village in order to earn the title. Do you really think it is so easy so a brat might take it?"

"…."

"There is a long list you have to accomplish. I'll just summarize it for your little head. Respect…strength….knowledge….but mostly the will of fire." I smiled when Sandaime told him those words.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Sarutobi and young Naruto trained near the rock heads. Now they sit on top of the Fourth's head. The blond boy pouted, "If I beat you, does that mean I automatically become hokage?"_

"_No…it takes more then that. It takes experience to earn a title. I am a man who knows over 1000 jutsus remember?"_

"_Is it just that? I am not really a genius."_

"_Don't say that. That is why you learn. It takes more than skill. Orochimaru doesn't understand this so that's why he didn't become hokage. There is a long list of things like strength and knowledge.Dedication…Courage… There is also respect, which you have to gain from the people. More importantly the Will of Fire."_

"_Will of Fire?"_

"_Fighting for something important with your life. You can do anything if you keep that in mind. That's really the words to describe it."_

_Naruto frowned. "That's the corniest thing I ever heard…but I'll follow your advise. I'm going to be as strong as the Fourth…no..I'm going to surpass all of them!"_

_Sarutobi sighed. "Weren't you even listening to what I'm saying?"_

"_Yes…I am…" The boy grinned. "...because I want to be the best."_

_Kai!_

"Hey. Are you lost in thought or something?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "What are you saying?"

"You have to beat me." I watched Konohamaru's reaction intently.

"Get away from the honorable grandson!" I narrowed my eyes and spotted a figure standing on a branch. "Ebisu." I scowled. Those eyes….

I glared at the man. "Let's go! That demon might corrupt you!" He pulled him by the scarf.

"No!!"

I sighed. I should have brought a camera. Konohamaru struggled to get free. "Take this. Oiroke no jutsu!" He turned into a woman doing poses and smoke covering her privates. Ebisu only flinched. He transformed back. "Didn't work?"

"What? It will not work on me!"

"You are blushing…

"I'm a gentlemen."

"Pervert…"

Ebisu gave up. "Get away from that boy. You'll turn stupid."

A vein popped in my forehead. "I'm…not…stupid. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Many clones of me appeared. "You think that's going to work on me?"

I smiled. "Whatever. Henge!" My clones turned to naked women and tackled Ebisu. He blushed, then turned red, and finally flew away with a major nosebleed.

My clones dispersed and I laughed my head off. "…And that's Harem no Jutsu."

_Switch POV_

Unknown to them the hokage fainted from blood loss.

"This is the most fun I had in ages!" Naruto chukled.

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked at him questionally.

"Nothing.."

"Ok then I'll just carry you to the hokage's office." Naruto got him on his back.

"What about Ebisu?" Konohamaru said.

"Umm…" Naruto looked at the man on the ground twitching. "Just leave him there."

He continued walking. "It's ok to be afraid."

"No..I'm not afraid. That is so awesome! You beat that man like nothing!" He yelled.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Damn.."

"What?"

"You are going to rant on and on about how cool I am..then you are going to say teach me!" Naruto put him on the ground. Konohamaru looked at him angerly. "Yes and why the hell would I want to get taught from you. I want to do it myself this time. I'm going to beat you.nii-san."

"Whatever brat." Naruto went inside the hokage tower with an annoyed look. 'When did he call me that?'

They went to the office. Sarutobi expected them. "Who the freaking hell is that man?" Naruto said as he walked in.

"Ebisu. He is an elite jounin and Konohamaru's tutor. He teaches hokage candidates."

"Ok we get that he wants to have it his way and stuff. Wait.. how do you know who the man I am talking about."

"Confidential…"

"Did any of his students get to be hokage?"

"No comment."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Are you not going to pay for my ramen?"

"Yes. You actually think that will work?"

"Damn…." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I know you to well, Naruto." Sandaime sighed.

"Fine…I'll stop with the mind games."

"I'm in the room here!" Konohamaru felt left out.

"Gomen…"

"You are dismissed anyway, Naruto."

"See you Konohamaru….jiji-sama….and Urufu meet at headquarters."

Before he closed the door he could see Konohamaru's clueless face. Priceless.

* * *

Naruto stared nervously. "We did a great job….right?"

"Teichou…" She sent intense killer intent.

"Eeeeek!"

"Perverted jutsu?! You taught him that # jutsu!" Urufu yelled.

Kuma and Nezumi barged in. "I thought I heard a scr-what happened to teichou?!"

Kitsune was knocked out on his desk with his fox mask loosely on his face.

"Teichou did a perverted jutsu in front of me!"

"Where? Why do you make a big deal about that?" Urufu returned a glare.

"I'm a girl!"

"I didn't noticed." Kuma said sarcastically. _Slap!_

Nezumi curiously lifted Kitsune's mask but then Urufu put it back down. "You wouldn't want to see. He's hideous."

"Is he really ugly?"

"No…black eye."

* * *

_**Feel the wrath of Urufu! XP Thanks for voting and commenting! I understand that people want some of them to be sister like to Naruto. I kind of agree but you never know.One more chapter until pairing.**_

**Tenten/IIII**

**Hinata/II**

**Sakura/0 **

**Ino/I**

**Tayuya/II**

**OC/III**

**Here's a little description of some of the Anbu characters. We all know our lovable Kitsune but what about the others?**

_**Urufu(wolf)**_

_**Hair: Black hair that goes down to her shoulder blades  
**__**She's the only girl other than Nezumi and Kijuuki. All we know is that she is about sixteen. Urufu is the second in command (to Naruto's displeasure)**_

_**Kuma(bear)**_

_**Hair:Brunette and slightly spiky  
**__**He has a bulky build and towers over Naruto. He acts dumb some times.**_

_**Kame(turtle)**_

_**Hair:Brunette  
**__**He is eager to follow orders. He gets on peoples nerves...**_

_**Nezumi(mouse)**_

_**Hair: Chocolate brown that is tied in a ponytail  
**__**Clan: Nara  
**__**She is not lazy like Shikamaru. She is childish and overly curious for her own good…**_

_**Kijuuki(crane)**_

_**Hair: Strawberry blonde that goes all the way to the waist  
**__**She is kind and is friends with Urufu. She prefers healing rather than fighting.**_

_**That's that! Please Review! Ja Ne!**_


	7. The Exam Begins

**The Exam Begins…**

Team 7 waited for a certain late jounin at the bridge. Sakura bothered Naruto about his black eye but then it disappeared. Thanks to the Kyuubi. "Yo…" They turned to see Kakashi with Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"You are late!" Sakura yelled like a banshee.

Naruto covered his sensitive ears. "Tell us what we are going to do today."

"Hnn.." Sasuke said.

"Well…I nominated you guys up for the Chuunin exams."

"EHHH?" Each of them have different faces on.

'Shit…I need to see jiji-sama on this….Might as well do it.' Naruto was expressionless.

'I'm going to hold both of them back. Not good!' Sakura has panic written all over her face.

'Yes…I'm going to show all of them how strong I am.' Sasuke had a small smirk.

"Here are the applications. Whether or not you want to take it is up to you. If you want to take it, sign them and turn them in at room 301 at 4 pm tomorrow. Ja Ne." Kakashi disappeared a cloud of smoke.

"I'm out of here." Sasuke walked away leaving Sakura and Naruto.

Everyone watched at three kids running. "Hey watch it!" "Whoa kid slow down!" "You almost ran over my foot!" Konohamaru found who he was looking for. Naruto turned to see Konohamaru coming towards him. Sakura is thinking about what to do without Sasuke around. She didn't notice them.

"Nii-san! We were looking for you." He yelled.

Naruto grinned. "You should not run in the street."

"Like I can listen to y- oof!" His friends stopped to see a man with purple face paint. A girl with blond hair with a huge fan on her back stood next to him. The man picked Konohamaru by the shirt. "That hurt brat."

"Kankuro we don't want to cause any trouble without _him_ around." The girl said.

Kankuro just shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to play a little."

He pulled back his arm for a punch. A hand squeezed his wrist causing him to let go. Konohamaru expected to land on the ground but he was caught by someone. He opened one eye to see Naruto. "Thanks."

Naruto dropped him on the ground. "You are from Suna, huh? I bet that you don't know the rules here. You wouldn't want to pick a fight with someone and hurt the hokage's grandson would you?"

Kankuro had a look of surprise. Sakura know paid attention with her mouth agape. "You piss me off, blondie." He finally said.

Naruto smirked. "Either you walk away right now, or face me, clownface-chan."

"What did you say?" The Suna nin was in the edge of pummeling him.

The blond made an innocent face. "Obviously you are deaf. You have more make-up than a girl. Clownface-chan…"

Kankuro gritted his teeth. "You could talk back at me, tell me I'm deaf, but _nobody_ insults my face paint!"

"It is true." The girl restrained the man from gutting the boy.

"Let me at him, Temari! Just one hard punch!"

'I sense somebody sinister.' **' It's Shukaku the Ichibi….' **A voice said in his head. 'Thanks a lot Kyuubi…' Naruto turned to the tree. "Why hello…It's a pleasure meeting you, tanuki."

A red haired boy was standing upside down from a tree branch. There was a huge gourd on his back plus the kanji for love on his forehead. He had slight surprise on his face but it quickly went to emotionless.

"Gaara…" The man gulped.

"You are an embrassment to our village. Let's go."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Tell me your name, tanuki."

"Shubaku no Gaara. Yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki the kitsune-baka." He chuckled.

Gaara understood what he meant while everyone else looked in confusion. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you." The three left.

Naruto kept staring at their backs. 'I didn't expect him to be there…'

"That was so cool! See what did I tell you?" Konohamaru said to a girl.

"Who are your friends?"

"I'm Moegi!" The girl said.

"My name's Udon." The boy adjusted his glasses.

In a tree, Sasuke saw the whole thing. 'Subaku no Gaara….That dead last…there is more to him than we know it….'

Naruto went pass the lady at the front desk. She nodded and continued her work. It is no surprise about the boy going to the hokage's office since he goes there a lot. As he walked the hallway, he thought about the Suna nin.

The hokage looked up from his paperwork when there was a knock at the door. "Come in…I knew you were going to talk to me about the exams."

Naruto walked in. "Heck yes…"

"I swear everytime you visit I don't get anything much done."

"I'll have to take the exams anyway right? I may be captain but I'm not technically a chuunin or jounin…"

Sarutobi got his pipe out. "Do you really think we have to talk about this?"

"Well…."

"If you make chuunin, it's fine. You wouldn't want to let your team down. Don't show how strong you really are. It will make some people suspicious." He put it in his mouth.

Naruto smirked. "Well that's unfair jiji-sama. I know what to do and I could beat those genin."

"I know… but you have to take it one day. It's better to get it over with."

"When can I tell everyone my identity so I don't have to go through this…" He pouted.

"When the time is, right you could do whatever you want. Report to me if there is anything amiss and any suspicious characters. Bye." The Sandaime signed some papers.

"Do I count?" Naruto joked.

"Go away or else I'll double your paperwork!" He rushed out the door.

* * *

Naruto visited Anbu headquarters before heading to the academy. Urufu groaned. "Noooo!! Don't leave us here!"

The blond put a hand through his hair. "Well you are second in command…."

She pointed to the tower of paperwork. "You leave me with this?"

"It's just mission reports and stuff. Then, give it to jiji-sama and he will put stamps of approval or what ever the hell he does."

"Kami, I think I respect hokage-sama even more."

"Don't worry I'll have Yamato-san help you….and Kuma-san. If you want get Kame to do it."

Urufu sighed. "Have fun…."

"It's only for a few days….but it depends on Anko and Ibiki." He shuddered.

"I feel sorry for the genin…" Urufu whispered.

Naruto left the headquarters. 'I'm late!' He shunshined to the academy at record time.

"Hey dobe over here…" He turned to see Sasuke and Sakura near the door.

They all went inside. A crowd gathered at the room. Two genin blocked the door and a boy wearing green spandex was on the floor. 'Please don't tell me he is Gai's student!' Naruto twitched. He then looked at the two. 'Izumo and Kotetsu?'

"Can you please let us through?" He said.

"We failed three times in this exam. We are actually doing you a favor." The 'genin' said.

Sasuke moved forward. "You know you should cut the g-" A hand covered his mouth.

"Well we shouldn't do this test then. We will fail hands down." Naruto said out loud pulling Sasuke in the back of the crowd. "Don't say anything. People who don't notice this is a genjutsu, shouldn't even try the chuunin exams. It cuts the competition. Let's go to the right floor." He whispered low enough for him to only hear.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed with the dead last. Sakura release killer intent but Naruto didn't notice. "Wait…." They turned to see a Hyuuga. "What's your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask if you didn't introduce yourself first?" Sasuke said.

"My name's Neji Hyuuga."

"Sasuke Uchicha."

Naruto frowned. 'That guy just likes hearing his name.'

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?"

In the background, you could her Naruto snickering. Sakura glared at the blond and then looked back at Lee.

"Let's go out together. I'll protect you until I die." Lee did a thumbs up.

The kunoichi turned pale. The blond was literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

"No….You are lame."

Lee hunched over and walk away. Then, he saw Sasuke. "No, you are not dating me…" He stared at the guy in spandex. They are in a huge room.

"Umm…no I want to fight you."

"Right now?"

"I want to test my techniques against you who is from a genius clan. Also…." He looked at Sakura. Lee blew a kiss to her. She narrowly avoided it and it hit the pillar. Naruto looked quizzingly at him. 'Is there such a jutsu for that? That's impossible!'

"I will show you that challenging me is a mistake." Sasuke immediately went to his fighting stance.

'I'm going to go against the number one rookie!' "Let's go…"

"Make it quick Sasuke." Naruto turned to give them some room. "We have to still go to the meeting."

"Don't worry I get this done in five minutes." Sasuke charged at Lee.

"Konoha Senpuu!" He did a kick but Sasuke can't dodge so he blocked.

'Shit.' The kick went through and hit him in the face. The Uchicha skidded ten feet away.

"Sasuke!"

"As expected for Gai's student…." Naruto watched the fight.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at him in surprise. 'I never saw him this serious before. It's like he is a different person. Oh well…I don't care.'

"Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes are red with two tomoe in each eyes.

'What a cheat of a bloodline.' The blond thought. Lee kicked his jaw from below. "I bet you're thinking it is a genjutsu or a ninjutsu but it is…"

"Taijutsu…my techniques are mostly taijutsu. Simple, right? You can see it with your Sharingan but you can't react to it." He appeared below him. "Konoha Kage Buyou."

A pinwheel whizzed by and hit his wrappings. It struck the wall keeping Lee from doing anything. "You broke the rules." A turtle was in the other side of the room. "That technique is forbidden."

Smoke appeared and it revealed to be a jounin version of Rock Lee. "You fool!" He punched Lee.

"Sorry, Gai-sensei!"

"I know you broke my rules but you'll be punished after the exam. 500 laps around training grounds." They had chibi tears and even (gulp) hugged.

'Nooo…not again! Don't yell! Don't yell.' Naruto felt like he wanted to die then and there.

'Ahhh! My eyes!' Sakura covered her eyes.

'That's freakin' gay!' Sasuke put his hands over his ears.

"You guys look like those three monkeys." The turtle commented. "Speak no Evil..."

"That's evil right there!" Naruto yelled.

Gai noticed the three and appeared behind them. "You are Kakashi's students. I'm am stronger than him though."

'So fast! It's not human!' Sasuke mentally yelled.

"The Yondaime is twice as fast as you, Gai. Come on we are going to be late." Naruto was already half way across the room.

"NANI? You are like my eternal rival!"

"You said something?"

"NANI!?"

* * *

Team 7 reached room 301. Kakashi was by the door. "Everyone is here. Good luck, I'm proud of you guys."

"Thanks, sensei."

The three entered the doors. They were surprised to see how many people participating in the exam. "You're late Sasuke-kun!" Ino wrapped here arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Get off of him, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to look their way.

"Oh look it's big, ugly forehead girl."

"What the f#&k did you say bitch!"

Naruto hid behind Shikamaru and Chouji. "How do we deal with them?"

"I don't know. It's so troublesome…"

"Yahoo! We are all here!" Kiba came with his team, Shino and Hinata.

"Hey, you guys bring too much attention to yourself." A silver haired genin said.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Kabuto."

"How many times did you enter this exam?" Sakura asked.

"This is my seventh time. Chuunin exams have been held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow…You seem to know a lot about this exam."

"Well, I'm going to be generous to show you my nin-cards. It may appear blank but it has four years worth of info." Kabuto stated.

'Interesting…' Naruto thought. 'I got to look into this. This man reeks of snakes.'

"All I have to do is focus my chakra in it and see the information on the card." He tapped a card and a graph appeared.

"Do you have any with info on individuals?" Sasuke stepped up.

"Sure."

"Gaara of Suna, Rock Lee of Konoha, Neji Hyuuga and…."

"….Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." "You know their names. That's no fun. Why do you need to know about your teammate?" Kabuto took out four cards.

Naruto had a smug look on his face. "Wow, I'm honored."

"First off, Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. He completed 20 D rank and 12 C rank missions. His taijustu skills are impressive but genjutsu and ninjutsu are below average. His sensei is Gai and his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and TenTen."

"Neji Hyuuga. He accomplished the same amount of missions as Lee. He relies heavily on his Byukugan. He belongs to the Branch family. That is really all I know about him."

"Subaku no Gaara. He did 8 C rank and…1 B rank! I don't have that much on him but he returned from all the missions without a scratch."

Naruto whistled. "To be able to go to a B rank mission is impressive."

"Naruto Uzumaki. He completed about 7 D rank and 1 C rank that turned out to be an A rank mission. In that mission, he killed about twenty people effortlessly only using his weapon. He has an abnormal amount of chakra for a genin. Other stats are a mystery."

Naruto smiled like he tasted something good but then had a look of surprise in his face. "It must be a mistake. When I woke up, I was knocked out by an Anbu member and he disguised himself as me. I don't have the guts to kill someone or a little rabbit."

"Whatever…"

"I really want to fight you now!" 'Sucker.'

"Sure, I'll look forward to fighting you." 'Dammit.'

A man with bandages on his face and fur on his back is behind Kabuto. He tried to punch him with this weird arm but he dodged it. His glasses cracked.

"He dodged but why did his glasses break?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

Kabuto froze but then threw up. Naruto felt slightly dizzy and staggered a bit. Akamaru whined and Kiba felt it slightly. "Akamaru said that guy uses sound vibrations from his arm."

The Rookie 9 kept watching the Sound nin. There was an explosion and chuunin proctors appeared along with a man with scars on his face.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, the examiner, for the first test."

"We are in a whole lot of shit right now since Ibiki is the examiner…." Naruto whispered. "….but for me I can tolerate it."

**

* * *

****Konoha Senpuu/ Leaf whirlwind**

**Konoha Kage Buyou/ Leaf Shadow Dance**

_**Yippie! I'm sorry some of you guys didn't get what you want but thanks for voting!**_

_**Tenten/IIIIII**_

_**Hinata/III**_

_**Sakura/0 **_

_**Ino/I**_

_**Tayuya/III**_

_**OC/IIII**_

"**I wonder how Kitsune-kun does it." Yamato sighed organizing the fifth pile. **

**Thanks to Kuma's strength he carried the papers to the 'Done' pile.**

"**He's still a kid. This is child labor!!" Urufu said. **

"**He has been doing this since he was eight."**

"**He makes it look easy when he does it!"**

"**Probably a Kage Bunshin." Yamato said.**

"**Of course, why didn't we think of that!" **

"**Maybe because of the documents get to your head. Seriously they turn your brain to mush." Kuma put his hands to his hips.**

"**Wow that's the first and longest sentence you said since the beginning of this fic." Urufu patted his back. "Now back to work!"**

"**Nani?"**


	8. Difficulties

**Difficulties**

Naruto wished that he could go on a reconnaissance mission in another part of the continent then taking a chuunin test with Ibiki and a bunch of soon-to-be chuunin. "I'm not going to explain this again, so listen closely, pigs. If you don't obey, you will automatically fail." Ibiki looked especially at the Sound nins. The ninja taking the test, gulped involuntary as they watched him.

"You will pick a piece of paper and sit in the seat you are assigned in. After you go to the right one, we will hand out the exams."

Naruto simply stared at the papers. 'You got to be kidding me! I'll get you later and you better watch your back.' He directed his glare at the man.

Everyone went to their seat. The blond looked at the people next to him. 'So…Hinata is the only one close to me.' Ibiki tapped the board with chalk. "Do not turn your tests over and pay attention. I'll write it on the board but you cannot ask questions what so ever. First off you start with 10 points…."

Naruto yawned in only the first thirty seconds of the explanation. 'Just hurry up and get this thing over with.'

"….Since there is ten questions on the test; they are worth one point each. Second rule, passing depends on your teammates. You combine each of your score which equals thirty. So if you cheat a few times, let's just say you and your team fail."

Sakura's jaw was on the floor. Inner Sakura punched a Naruto dummy. '_You better not fail, baka, or I'll personally drag you to hell!' _

"The exam will last one hour. Begin!"

Naruto skimmed through the first question. 'Wow…this is easier then I thought.' He kept writing until he nearly filled the whole page. 'Some of these questions are very hard to answer for genin since they lack experience. Wait a second, do I count as a genin? There is no way someone...could answer these unless…' He turned to the proctors near the wall eyeing everyone like a hawk. '…we cheat. Ibiki-teme said 'if you cheat a few times, let's just say you and your team fail.' A few times… He meant we could do it but don't get caught or you'll fail. Look underneath the underneath. I think some people figured that out.'

Naruto glared flames at the paper. 'What's this about the tenth question?' He glanced at the clock, there is five minutes left. A kunai flew past him and hit the desk behind him.

Kotetsu smirked, tapping on his clipboard. "You cheated three times. You fail."

The boy in the desk behind the blond clenched his fist and left along with his teammates. Many genin failed from cheating and left.

"Now for the tenth question…." Ibiki watched everyone with intensity.

* * *

In the hokage tower, the jounin instructors relaxed in the lounge. Kakashi sighed, "There's nothing to do. I miss making my students angry."

"Hmph." Asuma blew smoke from his mouth. "I wonder how you could enjoy that. You know, I heard Morino Ibiki is the examiner for the first test."

Kakashi had a bored expression on his face and waved it off. "It doesn't matter…That sadist against the Anbu captain."

Kurenai frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

The silver haired jounin leaned back. Asuma answered for him. "Ibiki is the captain of torture and interrogation squad. On the other hand…."

"One of the genin in rookie nine, is an Anbu captain. The two obviously know each other. You'll meet him soon."

* * *

(AN:We all know how this goes)

The blond had a triumphed look on his face. People in the room lost their nervousness and stared at Ibiki, who is studying them carefully. "Fine, you pass."

Naruto kept glaring at Ibiki, he too glared back at him. People thought they are just having a glaring contest but actually they were arguing with just eye contact.

'Now, I know who you are, kid!' Ibiki mentally shot daggers. 'The teichou of the Anbu force! I recognize your behavior!'

Naruto smirked at him, 'I win! Admit it, Psychopath!'

'I think your mask is bigger than your head, gaki! I still remember your prank!' They went from hostile to friendly in a second. He grinned thinking about Naruto when he was younger. Then, they were interrupted by a certain purple haired kunoichi, which involves a giant banner, alot of smoke, and flying though the window.

The blond cursed under his breath while staring at her. 'Correction, she is _more_ psychotic.'

"I'm Mitarashi Anko! I'll be your second excecuti-I mean, proctor. "

"Bad timing, Anko." The man ripped the banner down, and Anko had a pissed off look on her face.

She counted how many people are in the room, excluding the examiners. "You left 26 teams? You got easy on them Ibiki!"

"There were a lot of excellent ones, this time…."

The kunoichi put a sadistic smile on her face. "Oh don't worry. I'll cut those numbers in half in the next part of the test." The temperature went down a few degrees.

Then, she had an innocent look on her face. "Follow me, shrimps."

Naruto made a kage bunshin to get some stuff for a certain test from his apartment.

* * *

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." Anko pointed to Training Grounds 44, "You'll find out why it is known that way."

People stared at the forest like it is going to come and eat them. "Who are you kidding? Why would we be afraid?" Everyone turned to Naruto thinking that he is out of his mind.

In a blink of an eye, a kunai whizzed by and grazed his cheek. He kept his face emotionless when she came behind him, licking the blood dripping down his face.

The blond's eyes went cold. "Like what you taste? Enjoy it while it lasts because I'm not going to do this again…_ever_." He murmured low enough that the genin can only see his lips moving.

Anko nearly jumped and it clicked in place. 'What is that brat doing here? Son of a-'

"Here's your kunai." A man had the kunai wrapped around his long tongue.

'What the hell?!' Naruto didn't even hide his surprise. 'Who is this man?'

"Thanks." Anko smiled. "But don't sneak up on me unless you want something to happen."

The man tipped his straw hat down, his tongue slithered back to his mouth. "I get excited when there is blood plus someone cut my hair…" He trailed off looking around before walking away.

"Now…Where was I?"

(Insert Explanation here)

* * *

Naruto POV

They gave us the Heaven scroll will Sasuke carrying it. Sakura is clearly shivering from fear or excitement. Then the examiner unlocks gate and we rushed inside. For some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

"Dobe." I snapped out of my daze, realizing my teammates are ahead of me. Screams filled my ears. Sakura had a look of terror on her face, jumping from the noise. We just went in and we already hear screams.

I sighed feeling chakra coming from my radio. Now? "I'm got to do my business." I secretly begged for Sasuke to believe my lie.

"Sure, but don't get lost."

I smiled while walking away, twitching with impatience. "Well don't do it in front of a lady, baka!" Sakura yelled waving around a fist. She might attract attention.

'Wasn't going to…you don't act like one.' "Got to go."

"Wait, dobe! You have…." I kept going not listening to him. I ran behind the bush and then walked pass the branches of a fallen tree. I put the radio on my ear. "You called?"

"_Teichou, we found three dead bodies outside of the forest. They are Grass nin."_ I gritted my teeth trying to keep my cool.

"Urufu, describe them."

"_Their faces are wiped off. Blank. We do have their identification though. One has long black hair and a womanish face…"_

"I saw that kind of man earlier."

"_Anko reported this to the hokage. Keep alert, we were ordered to apprehend them. One of them is suspected as an S class criminal....Orochimaru."_

"Nani?!" Sweat dripped down my forehead, everything has gone downhill.

_"Teichou, I know this doesn't have anything, but everybody including the hokage, think that you should not hold back in the exams! You have his permission."_

"Thank you, Urufu-san." I turned the radio off, then explosions came from their direction. "Shit!" I was about to run until I saw a giant snake blocking my path.

* * *

Urufu turned off her radio. She recently talked to her captain who is in the Forest of Death. There was an S ranked criminal currently in the testing area and they cannot do much about it. "Why can't we help him?" Kame says staring at the bodies before him.

"Did you think we could do anything during the Chuunin exams? It could cause panic if they see Anbu wandering there. Though, I don't see what Sandaime is thinking."

Kuma was silent. "We could only send in a few people but they might be no match. The genin are in danger..."

"Teichou will find a way to keep them safe from _him _but not amongst themselves." Kuma replied, staring at the direction of the forest.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to think of this man. He survived most of his fire techniques and even fell down a hundred foot tree landing on his head which should have killed him. Sakura is creeped out by the man since he ate the scroll they need whole. His killer intent is massive.

The man summoned a giant snake. "Shit..." Sasuke said out loud. The snake opened its jaws and went to the branch they stood on at high speed.

An orange blur shot through the air and landed on the snake's head, hard. You could hear an audible crack before poofing away. Naruto did a back flip in mid air before landing on the branch next to them. "That isn't fair... a humongous snake against them."

"Showoff..." Sakura muttered. 'But I'm glad we have him...' Naruto crossed his arms assessing the situation in full anbu mode. "I don't think I could last against a Sannin yet but if it's to protect them, I'll fight you!"

The man is shocked that he knew his identity although he didn't give a name. He gritted his teeth as he did handsigns. He extended his neck at a fast rate and bit Sasuke's neck. Naruto gasped and ran like a blur to slice the Sannin's neck. He only missed and watched helplessly as Sasuke collapsed from pain.

"Didn't you say you'll protect them from me?" He chuckled, when his neck returned to normal. Naruto stared at his neck, a seal began to form. "The Curse Mark?"

"He come to me for power and vengeance."

"Stupid... Sasuke is stronger than that I believe." Naruto growled touching a concealed wrist band with a seal on it. Smoke popped around his hand which turned out to be the Zanbatou. 'At least I didn't get the wrong one.'

Sakura gasped recognizing the sword. "Didn't you give the Anbu Captain the sword?"

The blond smirked at her. "He said I needed it more than he does." He charged at the Snake sannin who is melting to the ground. He caught him just in time to injure his shoulder. Orochimaru jumped thirty feet away from Naruto. They puched and kicked each other. Orochimaru roundhouse kicked him in the side. Naruto ducked and did a swept from below but missed. They separated a hundred feet from each other.

"Damn, gaki." Before he knew it, two clones of Naruto grabbed each of his arms. Two others ran to the front of him. They both did different handsigns. They both breathed in. "Katon:Endan!" "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Wind and fire combined making it a devastating attack at close range. It hit the Orochimaru scorching him. The clones dispersed while the real Naruto thought for a second when the clones memories came to him. Then he it got to him but the man stood on his right badly burnt. His bits of skin showed on his face but it revealed to them his real face.

"I'll kill you for that... You'll interfere in the future." He lifted his palm and snakes extended towards Naruto. He blocked it with his Zanbatou. It pushed him forward, with them snapping their jaws at him. An idea popped in his head. 'There may be as risk doing it since it might waste chakra.'

Using one hand to hold the sword, he used the other to do a series of handsigns stopping at the Tatsu(dragon) sign. "Fuuton:Kazekiri!" Winds sliced them in half and Orochimaru jumped out of the way. Naruto smirked at the results. 'It doesn't have the control as the regular on but that makes it powerful.' Something gripped his leg and it was another snake keeping him from moving.

"Looks like you are strong Naruto-kun but..." He smirked melting into mud. Naruto was in alert. "Naruto! Behind you!" Sakura screamed as Orochimaru had a sword in his mouth, his neck extending towards Naruto. He jumped but not fast enough. It pierced through his stomach where his seal is. He spat out blood as Orochimaru twisted the Kusaragi in his wound before pulling it out.

Naruto glared at the Sannin as he fell on one knee. "How... could you defeat me? I used jutsus and...I get defeated by a swor-" His face met the dirt as he kicked to the ground. He put more pressure on his head with his foot. The Kusaragi near his neck. "Kukuku...You still have a long way to go Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto!" Sakura gripped on Sasuke debating to fight, run, or stay where she was.

Naruto snorted though he is on the ground. "Judging by how beat up you are? You know there are other shinobi in here Orochimaru..."

Stomping on his head to make him quiet, the Sannin leered at him. "You will pay when I see your face again, kyuubi- brat."

He melted into the ground. Naruto feared about the fox but looked to see the wound closing and the seal intact. The blood is still there but the wound is not there.

Darkness surrounded him as he lost consciousness....

* * *

Gomen, I didn't update for a while. I didn't really like how I did the end of this chapter. :-(

**There was a strange mission request that came to Anbu. Kitsune scanned the paper intently which made each of the members look at him mystified. Finally he looked up at them and tossed the paper in the 'junk' pile. "This involves catching a tiger that is loose in our headquarters." The blond sighed as Kame had an aura of fright.**

**"How could a tiger get in here?!" Urufu yelled seeing that they were anbu members and not zookeepers.**

**Kitsune paused for a moment. "T-O-R-A." He spelled simply. "That beast got away from the genin and slipped in here..." The blond pointed at a ginger cat sitting on his cabinet swishing its tail. "Go catch it but be ca-**

**"I'll get it no problem!" Kuma ran to it with his big arms in front of him. He attempted to grab it but Tora clawed his mask multiple times before chomping down on his hair. **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He ran around his head with a cat trailing behind him. They sweatdropped at the comical sight before them.**

**"WTF!" Urufu stared at the cat who seemed to be enjoying this. Naruto smacked his forehead. "To think that a cat could beat even Anbu members..." He muttered as Kijuuki pat the cat who is purring.**


End file.
